WYMM
by parkayoung
Summary: "Bila nanti saatnya 'tlah tiba ku ingin kau menjadi istriku berjalan bersamamu dalam terik dan hujan..." CHANBAEK/GS


**Basyot awal :** bacanya sambil dengerin **Payung Teduh - Akad** ya.. biar kena aja hehe

Btw ini **oneshoot** loh ya, ga ada lanjutan setelah ini hehe

 **WYMM**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernah suatu hari Baekhyun berpikir jika hidup sendiri itu lebih baik. Maksudnya, tidak ada satu tanggung jawab yang ia pikul ketika status istri dibebankan padanya. Menurut Baekhyun, tidak menikah itu tidak apa. Hidupnya tidak akan pernah hancur meski lajang adalah status yang akan ia miliki sampai ajal menjemput.

Dulu, semasa sekolah, Baekhyun pernah menargetkan jika dia akan menikah di pertengahan usia dua puluh. Bayangan tentang sebuah pernikahan yang indah pernah berkecamuk dalam tiap angan hingga membuat Baekhyun mengukuhkan niat menabung dari awal. Dia ingin mandiri, membiayai semuanya dengan hasil kerjanya. Ayah dan Ibu cukup duduk manis dan memberi restu setulus hati demi kebaikan masa depan Baekhyun dengan keluarga kecilnya kelak.

Lambat laun keinginan itu semakin dalam, membawanya selalu menjalin keseriusan dengan pujaan hatinya dan berbenah diri untuk kebaikannya kelak sebagai seorang istri. Saat itu di usia ke 24, Baekhyun sudah melangsungkan pertunangan dengan seorang temannya semasa SMA. Namanya Kim Jongin, pemuda berkulit tan yang pernah menjadi ketua osis di sekolahnya. Kepribadian Jongin cukup menarik, selaras dengan caranya berperilaku dan bertutur kata. Selalu ada kelembutan yang Baekhyun terima. Dan siapa wanita yang tidak tersanjung dengan hal seperti itu? Katakan saja jika Baekhyun benar-benar tipikal wanita yang terlalu umum, bersemu merah hanya karena sebuket mawar yang hadir saat acara kencan mereka lakukan.

Jongin dan segala eksistensinya yang membaur indah, menjadikan Baekhyun serupa puding di ujung lahapan terakhir dengan banyak vla yang kental, terkecap manis dengan lelehan yang mengandung banyak kemanisan. Tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikannya karena Baekhyun rasa tidak pernah ada kata yang tersedia untuk menggambarkan betapa Jongin itu sungguh mengagumkan. Sampai suatu hari, saat itu di penghujung bulan Desember yang dingin, Baekhyun harus mengemas semua barang dan memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri.

Badai ternyata datang lebih awal, padahal ramalan cuaca menyatakan tidak akan ada badai dalam minggu ini. Nyatanya semua yang sudah terkemas begitu apik, rapat, dan hampir terlihat transparan andai saja Baekhyun tak meninggalkan ponselnya di laci kamar. Di tengah musim dingin yang butuh banyak pakaian tebal, seharusnya Jongin tak bertelanjang diri di bawah selimut di kamar Ibu. Seharusnya Jongin pergi bekerja seperti apa yang dia katakan pada Baekhyun dua jam yang lalu. Tapi lelaki itu memilih jalan berbeda, menghancurkan Baekhyun dengan sekali pandang hingga kepingannya menusuk Baekhyun secara brutal.

Bukan hanya patah, tapi sudah remuk dan rata bersama airmatanya yang berlinang. Penjelesan Jongin tak ubahnya kotoran anjing, kekhilafan yang ibunya katakan bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari seekor babi yang diblender dengan tomat. Apa yang ia saksikan, nyatanya penghancuran terbesar dalam yang pernah ada. Jongin tak lagi semanis pudding, kekecewaan membuatnya berubah menjadi sampah tak layak daur ulang. Penyesalannya membuat Baekhyun membeku, dia berubah dingin, bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri yang saat itu menyatakan sebuah perpisahan.

Ayah murka, melaknat dengan sumpah serapah tak terbendung, mengutuk ibu yang merusak kepercayaan ayah. Perceraian menjadi satu-satunya yang ada, memisahkan kebencian dan rasa sesal agar tidak saling membesar. Percuma bertahan jika mimpi buruk itu tak pernah mau pergi.

Palu sidang menjadi perjumpaan terakhir Ayah dan Ibu. Baekhyun sebagai satu-satunya anak mencoba tegar, menghargai keputusan ayah yang sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan perbuatan ibu. Sejak saat itu Ayah memutuskan kembali ke desa, menjadi petani dan hidup dalam kedamaian suasana semilir angin khas pedesaan. Ibu kembali ke rumah nenek di Busan, meratapi nasib karena perbuatannya sendiri dan nenek yang sama murkanya. Sedang Baekhyun, masih bertahan di Seoul. Berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri untuk menata ulang hidupnya. Bekerja seperti seorang yang gila, apapun untuk menutup kesempatan yang selalu mencuri-curi waktu pemulihannya.

Kejadian itu membuat Baekhyun menutup diri, terutama pada lawan jenis. Jongin tak lagi memohon setelah Baekhyun menyiramnya dengan segelas susu coklat di depan umum. Mungkin dia malu atau sakit hati, tapi biarlah karena Baekhyun tak lagi peduli. Untuk saat ini Baekhyun ingin tenang, pulih dengan keadaannya sendiri dan membuang jauh-jauh semua yang menyakiti hatinya.

Butuh waktu sekitar 2 tahun hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka hati. Semua gara-gara pria bernama Park Chanyeol, seorang kepala divisi keuangan yang baru direkrut perusahaan. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak tersenyum selebar itu, tidak menyapa Baekhyun dalam nada bicaranya yang rendah, dan tidak mengusik kebekuan hati Baekhyun. Seharusnya Chanyeol menjauh atau setidaknya merasa sakit hati karena Baekhyun selalu membalasnya sepedas cabai keriting.

 **.**

"Sudah selesai?" Satu kebiasaan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah ia tinggalkan, mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. "Pekerjaanmu sepertinya banyak sekali."

"Aku hampir gila. Kau tau, laporanku sudah revisi sebanyak 5 kali!" Baekhyun mengacungkan kelima jarinya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Tanganku sampai mati rasa."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, terlalu gemas dengan cara Baekhyun mengungkapkan kekesalannya. "Sudah makan? Ada restoran baru milik temanku kuliah di Itaewon."

"Kau mendapat voucher gratis makan di sana?"

Setelah membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol meraih tangan wanitanya dan memberi sedikit pijatan lembut. Tangannya yang lebih besar secara hati-hati menyentuh jemari lentik Baekhyun. "Bukan voucher makan, tapi voucher tempat khusus untuk kita berdua. Restorannya bertema Belanda, _well-_ sedikit mengingat masa kuliah dulu "

"Emm...Tapi sini dulu." Baekhyun menarik tangannya, membuka keduanya lebar dan Chanyeol cukup tau apa artinya itu. "Hmm.. tubuhmu selalu hangat." Pelukan itu erat, menciptakan sebuah kesimpulan jika tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan hal ini.

"Kau semakin kurus. Sedang diet?" Chanyeol tak hanya diam, tangannya sibuk mengusak rambut lebat Baekhyun dan mengendusnya seperti seseorang yang sedang kecanduan.

"Hanya mengurangi nasi, karena nyatanya kentang rebus lebih enak dijadikan makanan pokok."

"Jangan diet jika itu untuk menjaga penampilan di hadapanku."

"Percaya diri sekali orang ini!" Satu pukulan mampir di punggung Chanyeol, tidak terasa sakit, justru terasa penuh cinta. "Minggu depan ada acara reuni teman SMP, aku hanya ingin terlihat memukau."

"Tidak menggunakan pakaian terbuka, kan?"

"Aku tau jika pacarku ini tidak suka dengan pakaian terbukaku. Jadi, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Jadi bagaimana ajakan makan malamku? Mau atau tidak?" Pelukan itu dilepas Chanyeol terlebih dulu. Mengusak pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jari sebelum akhirnya mencium dengan lembut.

"Kalau pulang saja bagaimana? Em.. mungkin besok? Hari ini aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur."

Penolakan lagi, tapi Chanyeol tak pernah menunjukkan kekecewaannya secara nyata meski dalam hati ada perasaan itu. "Iya, aku antar pulang, ya?"

 **.**

Hari-hari Baekhyun yang biasa terbilang abu-abu, sekarang menjadi sedikit berpelangi. Chanyeol penyebabnya, lelaki itu selalu hadir dalam porsi yang pas hingga membuat Baekhyun banyak bergantung di beberapa hal. Semisal dirinya yang tidak suka dingin, Chanyeol dengan segala kerelaannya akan melepas jas di tubuhnya untuk di pelukkan dalam tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil. Itu hanya satu dari beberapa hal, masih banyak hal lagi yang lebih spesifik dimana sudah sepantasnya Chanyeol diberi label suami idaman.

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berjalan hampir tiga tahun. Saling mengenal sudah mereka lakukan dalam jangka waktu itu. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang terjadi, bertengkar lalu berbaikan sudah menjadi hal lumrah karena ego masing-masing masihlah ada. Tapi dari itu semua, keduanya selalu memahami situasi dan tidak pernah menyinggung hal-hal yang tidak disukai. Seperti Chanyeol yang tak pernah sekalipun membahas siapa saja mantan pacar Baekhyun atau kehidupan pribadi Baekhyun lainnya. Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang terjadi, dia sudah mengetahuinya dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri tentang keburukan di masa lalu yang merubah Baekhyun menjadi sedemikian dingin. Chanyeol paham betul seberapa dalam kekecewaan yang Baekhyun pendam, untuk itu dia sama sekali tidak akan membahas apapun yang membuat wanitanya menderita.

"Tidak buruk." Malam itu mereka menghabiskan kencan malam jumat dengan makan romantis di restoran teman Chanyeol. "Dan makanannya juga sangat pas di lidahku."

"Kau suka, sayang?"

"Tapi masih suka masakan buatmu." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, mengingat posisinya dengan Chanyeol selalu berbalik; Baekhyun si penghancur dapur dan Chanyeol si raja dapur. Tidak usah ditanya bagaimana kualitas rasa masakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan menjadikannya masakan terfavorit.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mencekal lembut pergelangan tangan Baekhyun ketika wanita itu hendak beranjak keluar mobil. "Sebentar."

Kiranya ada sebuah hal lain yang ingin Chanyeol katakan. Atau lelaki itu mulai ingat jika disetiap mereka berpisah ada satu kecupan di puncak kepala. Tapi bukan itu, bukan sesuatu seperti biasanya, melainkan yang bisa membuat Baekhyun termangu cukup lama karena jari manisnya tersemat sesuatu bermata berlian.

Terlihat ketulusan dalam senyum lelaki itu, menyingkirkan pikiran logis tentang sebuah wajah rupawan yang abadi, tapi Baekhyun tak memiliki poin sampai sejauh ini. Faktanya dia kehilangan pikiran sebentar, terlebih saat Chanyeol mencium punggung tangannya.

"Aku menunggu hari ini. Hari dimana akan ada yang tersemat di jari manismu untuk sebuah ikatan yang lebih serius. Usiaku sudah 30 tahun dan kau sebentar lagi juga akan 30 tahun. Sudah sangat matang untuk memutuskan hidup berdua dalam ikatan suci ini." Lagi, Chanyeol mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun, tapi kali ini lebih lama "Baekhyun, mau menjadi satu-satunya yang akan menemaniku sampai maut memisahkan? Maukah kesediaanmu untuk merawat dan mendidik anak bersamaku?"

Otaknya tak bekerja 100%, beberapa ruang menjadi kosong karena Baekhyun tak memiliki terlalu lama merespon. Dia diam, kata-kata serupa seperti itu pernah dia dengar beberapa tahun silam. Hanya saja yang berbeda disini adalah pelakunya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggil lagi, menyadarkan Baekhyun yang berkonsentrasi pada otangnya yang sedang berperang. Ada dua kubu disana. Kubu merah memprovokasi agar Baekhyun menolak karena trauma masa lalu, sedang kubu putih meyakinkan jika ini akan menjadi cerita baru yang membuatnya bahagia. "Baekhyun?"

"Eh, i-iya."

"Bagaimana?" Tampak sekali raut kecemasan di sana, penantian jawaban ini membuat Chanyeol berdebar keras-keras tapi beruntung jantungnya tidak sampai keluar.

"C-chan.." cengkeraman itu dilepas oleh Baekhyun lebih dulu. "Emm..."

"Ya?"

"I-ini terlalu mendadak. Kurasa."

"Oh, ya? Maaf untuk hal itu, tapi percayalah aku tidak melakukannya secara spontan. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama."

"..."

"Aku ingin menikahimu, hidup berdua bersamamu, berbahagia meski kita ada di bawah terik dan hujan."

"T-tapi," Baekhyun tak menemukan lidah, dia mendadak pusing dengan segala kenangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba membaur dengan memorinya bersama Chanyeol.

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak bisa." Bukan suara petir di luar, tapi suara kekecewaan Chanyeol yang juga terlihat jelas dari air wajahnya. Harapannya terlalu tinggi saat membayangkan Baekhyun akan penuh haru menerima lamarannya. Bukan penolakan, karena selama ini hubungan mereka amat sangat baik-baik saja jika harus dilanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan.

"A-aku tidak bisa. A-aku..a-aku..."

"Kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya?"

"Bukan, aku..aku tidak bisa. Hanya tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Bisa memberiku alasan yang jelas?"

Baekhyun kebingungan, dia tak sanggup mengangkat kata apalagi dagu untuk bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Disatu sisi dia merasa sudah menjadi manusia paling bodoh karena keseriusan Chanyeol ia ragukan, di sisi lain dia berperang hebat dengan kisah masa lalunya yang membekas.

"M-maaf, aku masuk dulu." Dan semua Baekhyun tinggalkan begitu saja di belakang bersama bantingan pintu mobil yang terlalu keras.

 **.**

 **.**

"A-ku bisa berangkat sendiri, Chanyeol."

 _"Aku ada di daerah sekitar apartemenmu. Kita bisa berangkat bersama."_

"Tidak usah. Aku nanti harus mampir ke suatu tempat dulu."

 _"Kemana?"_

"Em.. ke cafe di dekat perempatan bertemu Luhan, teman sekolahku dulu."

 _"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya, sayang. Kalau sudah di kantor kabari aku."_

"Hm. Ya."

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

"Ya."

Panggilan di akhiri, bersama itu Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang dan menarik napas banyak-banyak untuk jantungnya yang mendadak memburu. Ini bukan semacam perasaan yang terlalu menggebu dan di artikan sebuah cinta, melainkan kecanggungan yang mendadak tak terkendali.

Sejak malam itu, malam dimana Chanyeol menyematkan cincin dan ternyata Baekhyun berkata tidak, tercipta situasi yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti tikus. Dimana ada eksistensi Chanyeol, dia akan bersembunyi. Tidak secara gamblang, tapi langkahnya selalu ia bawa mundur hingga pertemuan dengan Chanyeol tak terjadi.

Itu hanya Baekhyun yang terlalu berlebihan dengan caranya bersikap. Nyatanya Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa untuk segala kewajibannya pada Baekhyun. Mengantar-jemput, memastikan wanitanya itu sudah makan apa belum, dan segala bentuk perhatian lain yang selalu Baekhyun terima setiap harinya.

Hanya saja, belakangan semua seperti jarang dilakukan. Bukan Chanyeol yang memulai, tapi Baekhyun. Bahkan wanita itu mula tega mengatakan kebohongan walau hanya hal sepele. Semisal tentang pagi ini yang dia katakan akan bertemu Luhan, tapi ternyata Baekhyun mengambil cuti agar tidak bertemu Chanyeol.

Semakin hari Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali. Dia menjauh, bukan karena lamaran itu, tapi karena dia yang masih kebingungan dengan dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, dia yang tidak siap menikah tapi rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol terlalu kuat untuk ia hindari. Lelaki itu, segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki, Baekhyun berani bertaruh tidak ada yang seperti Chanyeol. Tapi lagi-lagi masa lalu yang brengsek itu menciptakan keraguan, membuat Baekhyun ketakutan jika kegagalan akan menimpanya lagi seperti dulu.

Sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu mau tidak mau menciptakan tanda tanya besar pada diri Chanyeol. Tidak ada lagi Baekhyun-nya yang bersahut manja, tidak ada lagi Baekhyun-nya yang manis, dan tidak ada lagi Baekhyun-nya yang memiliki lekukan bulan sabit di matanya saat tersenyum. Sekarang yang ada hanya Baekhyun yang tertunduk dan sulit untuk di temui.

Mereka satu kantor, tapi Chanyeol tidak lagi mendapat celah yang pas untuk menemui wanitanya itu. Bukan masalah waktu, tapi Baekhyun sendiri yang menciptakan semua kesenjangan ini.

Saling menjauh, sulit di hubungi, dan selalu menghindar menjadi penyebab mengapa malam ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ke apartemen Baekhyun dan meminta penjelasan.

"C-chanyeol?" Baekhyun tampak terkejut, matanya yang sipit membola kala Chanyeol yang ada di depan pintu. "Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Baekhyun memberi ruang sebentar, membiarkan Chanyeol masuk dan duduk di sofa.

Debaran jantung Baekhyun membuatnya gugup. Dress putih tulang yang akan ia gunakan untuk ke acara reuni sedikit kusut dibagian ujung karena Baekhyub memilib terlalu kuat.

"Mau pergi ke acara reuni?" Baritone khas Chanyeol terdengar dalam, sedikit membuat desiran dalam hati Baekhyun membuncah. "Dengan baju itu?"

Dress putih gading sebatas lutut, dengan belahan dada rendah dan terbuka hingga pundah Baekhyun yang sempit itu terlihat jelas. Dress ini Baekhyun beli tahun lalu, sengaja ia beli karena warnanya yang cantik dan dia suka. Sama sekali belum dia gunakan dan rencananya akan ia gunakan untuk acara reuni,tapi dia lupa jika kekasih di hadapannya ini tidak suka dengan potongan dress yang terbuka seperti ini.

"Sudah tau, kan, aku tidak suka?" Chanyeol memulai lagi, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

Ya, dia tau, tapi tidakkah Baekhyun juga berhak menggunakannya dan berpenampilan cantik malam ini?

"Kenapa masih digunakan?"

"Hanya malam ini."

"Dulu kau juga pernah berkata seperti itu. Tapi sekarang mengenakannya lagi."

Kepalanya terangkat, menatap sosok kaku dihadapannya yang malam ini terlihat mengeras, terlebih pada bagian rahang. Aura hangat Chanyeol tidak di sana, pergi entah kemana dan meninggalkan kebekuan yang membuat Baekhyun menggigil.

"Aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri. Sudah menjadi hakku jika ku gunakan."

"Apa tujuannya? Agar teman-temanmu terkesan melihat tubuh terbukamu?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?!"

"Gunakan pakaian yang lebih tertutup, Baekhyun." Nada bicara Chanyeol bisa ia kendalikan, tak lagi memburu karena emosinya berhasil ia tahan. "Kau hanya tidak tau diluar sana banyak mata liar."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri." Tapi Baekhyun terlanjur tersakiti, meski pembahasan dress ini sebenarnya bukan hal yang membawa Chanyeol datang kesini.

Chanyeol menghela napas kecil, mengusap wajahnya frustasi, dan kembali melihat Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

"Ada apa kemari?" Baekhyun bertanya, diantara dadanya yang semakin sesak. Entah apa penyebabnya, padahal dress ini tidak menyiksa dirinya.

"Bisakah aku meminta penjelasan tentang sikapmu belakangan ini?" Chanyeol memulai, dia duduk lebih mendekat pada Baekhyun dan meraih tangan wanita itu. "Kita mendadak jauh, aku menyadarinya. Kau berubah, sulit untuk ditemui dan kau terkesan menghindar. Ada apa? Apa aku ada salah? Maaf jika aku melakukan kesalahan padamu."

Jangan meminta maaf, kenyataannya yang paling bersalah disini adalah Baekhyun yang bodoh, Baekhyun yang tak bisa bersyukur karena memiliki lelaki seperti Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, bicaralah. Katakan apa saja yang membuat kita menjauh seperti ini. Kau tau, aku benar-benar tersiksa dengan semua ini."

Baekhyun diam, menundukkan kepala semakin dalam ketika Chanyeol meremas lembut tangannya.

"Kau tau kan aku sangat mencintaimu? Aku sudah gila dengan cinta ini."

Masih diam dan isaknya mulai turun, membasahi wajahnya yang sudah cantik untuk datang ke acara reuni. Ada yang menekan terlalu kuat, mempermainkan sesuatu tersensitif di dalam sana hingga Baekhyun tercekat di kerongkongannya.

"Apa karena lamaranku malam itu? Hm?" Samar-samar Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau merasa terganggu? Aku minta maaf kalau begitu."

Permintaan maaf Chanyeol semakin memperparah keadaan Baekhyun. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak salah. Baekhyun yang salah, dia yang terlalu egois dengan cara menjauhnya yang kekanakan ini.

"Baekhyun, kau belum mau menikah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa. Kita bisa menunda jika memang kau belum mau menikah."

Diam, tapi tangisnya pecah.

"Aku minta maaf jika lamaranku waktu itu mengganggumu. Jangan seperti ini lagi, ya? Katakan saja apapun yang mengganggumu, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah dalam keadaan ini. Dia tergagap, tak memiliki kata di kerongkongan agar Chanyeol yang tak lagi meminta maaf untuk perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak salah.

"Kalau butuh waktu, katakan. Jangan tiba-tiba menjauh dan pergi. Itu sangat menyakitiku."

Direngkuhnya tubuh lemah Baekhyun, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat dan membuat tangis itu tak bisa Baekhyun bendung lagi.

"Jika kau ingin kita menjauh sementara, aku akan mencoba melakukan. Maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

 _Berhenti meminta maaf, Chanyeol. Aku yang salah._

"Ya sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Cantikmu nanti hilang. Aku pulang dulu."

Pelukan itu di lepas, seperti ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membingkai dingin tubuh Baekhyun dan memperburuk keadaan hatinya.

"Gunakan ini selama perjalanan ke tempat reuni. Aku mencintaimu, kabari jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Dan ciuman dipuncak kepala Baekhyun menjadi pertanda jika Chanyeol akan menghilangkan eksistensinya di depan Baekhyun. Entah sampai kapan.

 **.**

Kucuran air _shower_ Chanyeol harap bisa melunturkan semuanya. Kekecewaannya, kesedihannya, tapi dia tak rela jika rasa cintanya turut terbawa menuju gorong-gorong. Pada dasarnya dia hanya lelaki lemah, terlalu berlutut pada cinta hingga kesedihan ini membuatnya tidak keren. Beruntung dia tidak menangis, hanya saja semua terasa tidak nikmat dilakukan.

Ratusan waktu dia habiskan untuk memikirkan Baekhyun, melakukan semua yang membuat waktu itu bahagia dan yang terpenting mencintainya dengan banyak-banyak ketulusan. Tapi mengapa semua cintanya itu kini terasa hambar? Cara Baekhyun menjauh benar-benar meluluhlantakkan perasaannya, tersapu begitu saja meski stok cintanya untuk Baekhyun selalu tak berbatas.

Chanyeol butuh pelampiasan, tapi bukan sesuatu yang merugikan dirinya. Mungkin malam ini dia akan tidur lebih awal dan mengambil cuti untuk besok. Dia ingin berdiam sementara, menyetarakan lagi otak dan perasaannya sebelum menghadapi masa menjauhnya dengan Baekhyun.

Tali dibukaan pintu kamar mandi apartemen itu, Chanyeol seperti tidak bisa membuat konsisten tekat-tekatnya, dia luluh lagi hanya karena seseorang berbalut jaket denim kebesaran duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah basah.

Dia tersenyum, untuk bidadarinya yang duduk di sana, bukan berada di tempat reuni.

"Lama sekali mandinya. Aku hampir mati bosan di sini." Gerutuan itu yang paling Chanyeol rindukan.

"Ada apa dengan tempat reuni? Kenapa tidak kesana?"

"Mengusirku?" Bibirnya mengerucut, "Ya sudah aku pergi."

"Eh, mau kemana?" Chanyeol menariknya sekuat yang ia mampu, membawanya masuk dalam pelukan tubuhnya yang beraroma mint. "Tidak jadi ke tempat reuni?"

"Sopir taksinya sedikit tidak pintar, aku minta kesana tapi di turunkan depan apartemenmu."

Baekhyunnya Chanyeol yang manis telah kembali.

"Akan ku protes nanti."

Pelukan itu bersambut, tangan kurus Baekhyun kengunci sempurna di pinggang Chanyeol dan menyamankan kepalanya di sekitar dada lelaki itu.

"Aku minta maaf, ya?" Pada akhirnya terucap, Baekhyun menyerah untuk keegoisannya. "Aku kekanakkan dengan semua ini. Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti ini padamu. Maaf..."

"Tidak, sayang. Kau tidak salah."

"Pokoknya aku yang salah!"

"Ya sudah, iya. Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi, ya? Tega melihatku mati di usia produktif seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji. Aku terlalu egois dan tidak pernah memikirkan ketulusanmu. Seharusnya aku bersyukur, masih ada lelaki yang mau mengajakku menikah setelah apa yang terjadi di keluargaku."

"Ketulusan tidak memandang latar belakang, sayang."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku masih takut kegagalan itu datang lagi. Aku...aku...tidak mau merasa sakit untuk kedua kalinya."

"Apa aku pernah melakukan hal itu padamu? Apa aku terlihat seperti akan melakukan itu padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau yang terbaik. Kau yang tersabar. Belum pernah aku merasa seistimewa ini, Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah memberimu apa-apa tapi kau selalu mendahulukanku. Aku selalu marah-marah tapi kau tidak pernah, aku selalu bersikap egois tapi kau tidak pernah protes. Terkadang aku takut suatu hari kau akan pergi karena menemukan yang lebih baik dan tidak mudah merajuk, untuk itu setiap hari aku selalu berdoa supaya jodohmu hanya sampai di aku saja, tidak di wanita lain."

"Jahatnya.."

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, jangan mempermainkan wanita. Dosanya besar."

'"Iya, sayang." Lalu dium bertubi-tubi puncak kepala Baekhyun oleh Chanyeol.

"Maaf, ya? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku akan menebus apapun yang selama ini salah ku lakukan. Tapi berjanji tidak akan akan meninggalkanku. Kau hanya perlu tau jika aku punya rasa cinta lebih besar dari milikmu."

"Cium dulu sini." Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya dan Baekhyun menyambar di bibir. "Di pipi, sayang."

"Tidak mau ku cium di bibir?"

"Tidak mau kalau sebentar, maunya yang lama."

"Dasar!" Lalu Baekhyun menjinjolit, meraup rahang Chanyeol dan melumat bibir bawah lelakinya. Ciuman ini selalu terasa manis jika dilakukan dengan Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun kecanduan dan tidak ingin melepas. Dia menjadi yang paling agresif, menyesap banyak-banyak dan tidak memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk mendominasi. "Chanyeol.."

Napas keduanya mulai sedikit dan Baekhyun berinisiatif melepas terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Cincin yang waktu itu... masih ada?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin memakainya."

"Memang mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, melompatkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga terlihat seperti bayi koala yang ada di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Mau," bisiknya dari belakang punggung, "asal bersamamu aku mau."

Senyum mereka saling merekah, merasa kebahagiaan ini hanya milik mereka sendiri.

"Baekhyun,"

"Hm?"

" _Will you marry me, honey?"_

"Jangan menyesal menikahi wanita cerewet sepertiku."

"Cerewetmu itu sexy, sayang. Seperti tubuhmu."

"Chanyeol,"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Tidak berniat mendahului malam pertama sebelum kita resmi, kan?" Ada asap kemesuman di sini, Baekhyun bisa mencium saat Chanyeol membawanya telentang di atas ranjang.

Chanyeol tersenyum sepihak, "Kita lihat saja situasinya."

Lalu lampu kamar itu tiba-tiba mati, menggelap dan tidak menjangkau jenis cinta macam apa lagi yang akan mereka ciptakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Basyot :** hmmm.. udah segini aja ya. Saranghae~~~


End file.
